


Blind Date

by MellowChibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Sex, Is one night stands and emotional sex a thing? Well it is now, M/M, Smut, Yeah you read that right, also known as that one fic where I somehow wrote 7k words of pure smut in one single chapter, if that somehow wasn't clear enough, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: Daichi, they had decided, was pent up and moody with too many responsibilities resting on his shoulders, too many thoughts in his head and a big, fat, stick up his ass.In short, they agreed, Daichi needed to get laid.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 58
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is now a long time ago I wrote this DaiSuga adultery fic and people got mad. I was mad. Considering this my apology.
> 
> Or something.
> 
> Also semi posting this for DaiSuga week day 7 because I really wanted to contribute at least something, but there is a second chapter to this thing (where all the sex happens) which is mostly done but I won't have the time to post before the DaiSuga week has ended so there is that.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were famous for getting ahead of themselves. Masters at coming up with one stupid idea after another and just rolling with it before actually thinking it through properly, and in hindsight this was no different.

Daichi, they had decided, were pent up and moody with too many responsibilities resting on his shoulders, too many thoughts in his head and a big, fat, stick up his ass.

I n short, they agreed, Daichi needed to get laid.

That was a lot easier said than done though, and it had taken them over a week of constant coercion before Daichi had finally, finally caved from their relentless assaults and agreed to let them set him up just this once, if nothing else so they would just shut up about it already.

The problem was that they had been so focused on making Daichi bend to their will in the first place that when it finally happened they still had no idea as to who to actually set him up with. And to make matters worse, in their ruse of victory they had, somehow, set the date to the very next day.

To be fair, it hadn’t been completely idiotic. With less than twenty four hours until the supposed date would take place there was no way Daichi would have enough time to think it through and bail on them.

However…

“Why the hell did you tell him that ‘ _ she _ ’ would meet him at the restaurant?” Noya groaned where he was laying across the couch, his head dangling upside down from the armrest and with a can of beer gripped loosely in his hand.

More cans, emptied a long time ago were strewn out all over the place.

Daichi was bisexual, and while that obvious wasn’t the issue, the real problem was that by revealing the gender the pool of possible blind-date candidates to put him up with had decreased dramatically.

“What was I supposed to say then? ‘ _ It _ ’ will meet you?” Tanaka slurred back from his place on the floor. They had drunk too much already. But they had also spent hours chattering about who to actually set Daichi up with.

None of them had many female friends to begin with, and since Daichi didn’t really do one night stands sending any random, desperate girl into that restaurant would end in a disaster.

They couldn’t afford a disaster. 

They had worked far too hard for this for that to happen. Daichi needed to get that stick out his ass pronto.

“They. The word you are looking for is ‘ _ they _ ’,” Noya replied and Tanaka flung an empty bottle in his general direction and the smaller man winched as it hit him square in the head. “Ouch,”

“Either be useful or shut up,” Tanaka bit back angrily as he swept the rest of the contents of his can before he opened a new one, the harsh sound cutting through the otherwise silent room.

So far it seemed like their choices were that chick they had ran into that one time, whose number they couldn’t find on any of their phones even though they were sure it was supposed to be there.

And then that brunette whose… the name… what was her name again?

“Argh, fuck it,” Nishinoya yelled out as he sat up in one fluid motion, his bare feet touching the cold floor as he started to waddle towards the kitchen in search of something to eat. “We are getting nowhere,”

“All that hard work, and nothing,” Tanaka cut in with a heavy whine from his place on his floor. “N-O-T-...T?...-N?…” Fuck, he really had drunk too much hadn’t he? Tch...

“Whatever,” he mumbled in defeat as he spread out on the floor and closed his eyes. “Let Daichi be a sad excuse for a human being, I don’t even care anymore.”

Tanaka draped an arm over his forehead with a painful groan. His head had started pounding in an unpleasant way, and he worried that if he sat up again the room would start spinning until he no longer knew what was up or down. He was tired, his eyelids heavy.

He was done.

“I am not canceling on Daichi,” Noya muttered as he slammed the door to the fridge closed. There had been absolutely nothing of interest inside.

He was getting pizza. Or a burger.

Or both.

“Well neither am I,”

“So then what, he shows up to the ‘date’ and then nothing? All awkward and embarrassed?” Noya spun around and glared at him, and immediately regretted his choice.

Everything was spinning now, but not spinning enough for him to miss the familiar glint of mischief shining in his friend’s eyes.

“Ryuu, no.” 

“Ryuu, _yes._ ”

To be fair Noya hadn’t actually planned to go along with it, but he had needed a break from having to think about it.

And sleep, a lot of sleep. And then when the morning came they would solve this mess once and for all.

At least that was Noya had told himself before passing out the evening before.

Sadly, the universe had other plans and the two of them had woken up just about an hour before the set time, turning their maybe handful of potential choices into none.

And that was how the duo found themselves hiding out in the restaurant a few tables behind Daichi with throbbing heads, still hungover, but with one single thought driving them forward ever since they had woken up that morning-, well afternoon.

The fact that Daichi would be stood up was inevitable. (Obviously) and after this catastrophe Daichi would never, ever agree to anything like this ever again. So the very least they could do was to watch the tragedy unfold, and maybe get a story or two out of it.

They really hadn’t thought this through though. There was nothing funny, or even remotely amusing about watching Daichi sit alone by a table as the minutes ticked their friend receiving one sympathetic look after another from guests and servers alike.

Shit.

“We should have just fucking told him when we woke up,” Noya groaned quietly, he felt like shit, and not only because of the hangover he was currently nursing.

“Well, why don’t you head over there and tell him then?” Tanaka whispered back. “Hey Daichi, fancy meeting you here. By the way no one is coming, sorry. We got wasted and botched it, whoops”

“Why don’t you fucking do it Ryuu, since this was your stupid idea to begin with?”

And so they bickered, too busy trading insults to one another to notice someone standing up from the table next to them and making his way through the restaurant, not towards the exit or the toilets, but somewhere else entirely.

Daichi had honestly given up on this date thing all together. He had waited far longer than was strictly necessary and honestly, he owed Tanaka and Nishinoya nothing at this point.

At least Daichi had kept his word. He didn’t even want to be here in the first place, but here he was, making time for something as stupid as a date with a person he knew literally nothing about in the first place.

One thing was for sure though, both his friends were going to have a piece of his mind the next time he saw them.

“Sorry I am late but you wouldn’t believe the traffic, it was a mess.”

Daichi found himself looking up in surprise as a male his age flopped down in the chair opposite him with a big grin splayed across his face and Daichi found himself momentarily lost in soft features and a face that was framed perfectly by wild gray locks that seemed to have a life of their own. The person in front of him seemed to somehow be shining from within, brilliantly and dazzling and with a damn beauty mark placed just underneath a pair of bright and hazel colored eyes.

Whoever this person was one thing was for certain, he was way out of Daichi’s league.

“I am sorry, you are…?”

“Sugawara Koushi.” 

A hand was offered and Daichi found himself taking it, helplessly drawn into the others presence.

“Sugawara,” he repeated slowly, blinking in slight confusion as he did.

“Meh, Suga is fine,” the gray haired male waved his hand in the air as he spoke before tilting his head to the side, studying him with curious eyes. “...and you must be Daichi right?”

Daichi was shocked to say the least. After all he had run this date in his head over and over again throughout the day, imagining what they would talk about, what she would look like, what…

Hold on.

Daichi could feel his own brows knot tightly in confusion as he let his gaze fall on the stranger once more. Tanaka had said his date was supposed to be a she right?

_ Right? _

Sugawara must have noticed his expression though, because there was a slight frown slowly but surely forming on his face.

“Is there something wrong?” 

Daichi could see how Sugawara were biting on his lower lip in a way that left him unable to look at anything else. The thought that he would like nothing more than to be the one doing the biting instead rushed through his head, quickly and uninvited before he was able to give himself a good mental whacking.

It had evidently been too long since he had dated, not that he would ever admit that to Tanaka or Noya, thank you very much.

Still, something wasn’t quite right in Daichi’s eyes. Sugawara was attractive, and very much so. But like mentioned earlier he was also certain that Tanaka had mentioned the person in question was in fact female, and Suga for all his prettiness was not. 

There had to be have been a mix up somewhere. 

After all, people that looked like Sugawara did not date people that looked like Daichi, even on blind dates such as these.

It’s not like Daichi didn’t feel comfortable in his own body or anything though. If he was going to be completely honest with himself he was actually somewhat proud of having managed to keep his muscular build from when he was on the swimming team back in high school. But even then Daichi knew that he was nowhere close to Sugawara’s level, that much was obvious.

”I guess that I was just under the impression that you were… I was…..erm,” he choked on his words, and when nothing else came out Daichi found himself grimacing before he gesticulated towards his own chest area, his hands gently drawing shapes in the air.

Round things. Female things. And Sugawara’s eyes flashed.

”Is that a problem?”

”No-…I mean... I kinda do...” 

Do what? Both?

No wait, that just came out wrong didn’t it? Like Daichi did in fact mind, which Daichi was one hundred percent not doing but-

But…

He was just rambling at this point wasn’t he? Desperately grasping for words that just wouldn’t come as the male in front of him watched him with a now flat and somewhat empty expression.

Daichi didn’t like it.

He needed to calm down he thought as he took a deep breath, collecting himself before smiling earnestly.

“No, it isn’t a problem. In fact not at all,”

Sugawara laughed, eyes bright and crinkling lightly in their corners. ”Good. Otherwise this would all be terrible awkward, wouldn’t it?” And Daichi found himself laughing as well.

" Yes,” he agreed. ”Yes it would,”

Why Noya knew this person in the first place was beyond him, but he wasn’t complaining.

”So how do you know Nishinoya?” he finally asked as their orders arrived at the table. It turned out that Suga worked as a teacher at a kindergarten, and he kept one telling one story more unbelievable after the other, leaving them both with tears in their eyes. Time had practically flown away and even if Daichi easily could have spent the entire night like this, soaking in Sugawara’s warmth and infectious laughter he found himself wanting more.

”Oh, actually I don’t,” Sugawara confessed with a shrug as he showed a fry into his mouth, studying him as he chewed thoughtfully and for whatever reason Daichi found himself feeling like he was the butt end of a joke he didn’t fully comprehend.

_ What?  _

”Then how...?”

”Now that’s a funny story actually,” the ashen haired male grinned conspiratorially, waving towards Daichi to come closer shuffle closer, hazel eyes shining with glee.

“So, I was sitting over there,” Suga said as he pointed across the room and Daichi turned around in his chair to look behind himself, his eyes following the general direction Sugawara had pointed in just in time to see something black and yellow duck down behind the backrest of a couch. 

_ Was that…? _

“...and I just happened to overhear the people from two tables over going on about how badly they had messed up.”

”Oh?” Dachi asked, not quite following. Hadn’t  Suga said the traffic had been a mess when he first arrived?

”Something about failing to set their friend up on a blind date and then not canceling in time?”

”Oh….” he said as the gears started to click into place inside his head.

”If it helps they seemed really regretful about it,” Suga added as the male spurted what seemed like an unhealthy amount of ketchup on his plate like he had no care in the world.

Daichi on the other hand found himself having a hard time swallowing. He should have known something was off when the ‘she’ turned out the be a ‘he’. But instead he had been too enchanted by Suga’s presence, some part deep within him wanting to believe that the man in front of him had actually been there for his sake and his alone.

However as the truth had started to unravel it seemed like he had been gravely mistaken and it left him with a bitter taste in the back of his throat.

Go figure.

”...and what is this then?” Daichi finally said, gesticulating at the table between them with a sour expression on his face. ”You feeling sorry for me or something? Because honestly I don’t need this.”

”Nah,” Suga hummed happily as he gingerly dipped another fry in his pond of ketchup, not appearing in the least bothered by Daichi’s souring mood and somewhat bitter words. ”I mean I was feeling sorry for you. But honestly I was just going to let you know what was going on, because those asstwats didn’t seem to dare.”

”But then I actually saw you-,” something dark and unreadable flashed across Suga’s eyes as he looked up at him, a teasing grin tugging on the corner of pink lips. ”... and I thought what the hell, here you were, all dressed up and ready for a date that would never come. And here I was, liking what I saw.”

Daichi choked on his soda.

And Sugawara laughed, a hearty, cheerful sound that riveted through the restaurant, making heads turn to look at the two of them and he hid his mouth behind the back of his hand trying to muffle it, eyes crinkled in joy and Daichi found himself mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

”Oh my God, you should have  _ seen your face _ ,” Suga breathed heavily as his slender form shook with withheld laughter. “Just wow.”

It took awhile before Sugawara managed to collect himself from his fit of laughter, and Daichi studied the other as he gently hugged his stomach in an attempt to make it stop hurting, eyes shining as he wiped away a wayward tear. 

And for some reason Daichi found himself starting to smile too.

So maybe this blind date had been a complete failure to begin with, but Suga had decided, on his own to sit down in front of him. To spend time with him. And for some reason he realized, that meant more than if Suga just had been coerced into coming here by a friend as Daichi had himself.

”Also, your friends are losing it behind you trying to figure out what the hell is going on, and it’s hilarious to watch,” Suga continues after having gotten his laughter under control with conspiratorial wink, complete with the cutest little wiggle of an eyebrow Daichi had ever seen and he snorted before shaking his head lightly, but there was fondness in both his eyes and voice as he spoke.

”You like stirring things up, don’t you?”

”Hmm, never really thought about it that way, but I guess I do huh?” the man replied, lazily raising a hand and waving it in greetings behind him towards what Daichi assumed to be his ‘ _friends_ ’.

_Liar._

”So how confused are they?” he found himself asking, because Daichi might not be able to see Noya or Tanaka from his current position, but Sugawara’s eyes were gleaming brightly in front of him in a way that made him feel warm from within.

”Very."

“Well, it’s been fun,” Suga said and have him a thankful smile as he opened the door of the restaurant for him. Daichi no longer had any idea of how long the both of them had been there and he honestly didn’t care.

Noya and Tanaka had left just shortly after the duo had realized they had been found out, but for some reason Suga had decided on staying behind with him.

They had ended up talking for hours, had joked and laughed with one another and in Suga’s case endlessly teased Daichi about both this and that.

When Suga hadn’t been able to decide between which out of two desserts he wanted he had ended up ordering them both, and then eating mostly of Daichi’s as well. He found out that he didn’t mind though, because as it turned out, watching Suga put yet another spoonful into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as the man he gave out a gentle hum had been just as good as if he had eaten it himself, if not better.

“Yes it has,” Daichi smiled softly as he followed the man outside, letting out a small scoff at how cold not to mention late it had gotten and he pulled his coat closer around his body, trying to hold on to the warmth that had settled low and comfortable in his stomach during their date for just a moment longer.

“No, really. This is the most fun I have had this year. It’s not everyday I get to be the knight in shining armor and confuse the hell out of people at the same time.”

“Oh, so now I am a damsel in distress huh?” Daichi quirked an eyebrow in question and Suga laughed, soft but slightly distant compared to the joyful thing it had been before and Daichi frowned, worry crossing over his mind as he suddenly realized that this was actually it. The end of the line or well, date, and Daichi had been to wrapped up in the warmth that was Sugawara’s presence that he had forgotten that once it ended they were going to go their separate ways and for all he knew he might never see the male ever again. 

And before Daichi knew what was happening he found himself coming to an halt, watching as Suga took a few more steps before he realized that Daichi wasn’t walking alongside him any longer and stopping as well, throwing a confused glance towards him over his shoulder before turning around on the spot until they were facing one another and all of a sudden it seemed like air itself was holding its breath.

Suga seemed to be distracted in front of him, the air of confidence with which the man had carried himself with earlier and throughout their entire date now completely gone. There was hesitation written all over soft features as Sugawara switched his balance from one foot to another, small puffs of air leaving his mouth only to evaporate into the chilly night. There was an air of uncertainty between them, unspoken words hanging heavy as they both tried to figure out what would happen now.

Daichi honestly didn’t know. He had to been too busy enjoying himself and Sugawara’s company to actually think about were this would all lead-, and here they were and for the first time since he had meet the other the silence between them was deafening.

To be honest Daichi hadn’t expected anything out of this date in the first place, at least nothing more than a meal and then two strangers once again going their separate ways. In best case scenario maybe with each others phone numbers safely tucked away inside their pockets.

But Daichi didn’t want that, not anymore at least. Didn’t want to return to his cold and lonely apartment as the brightly shining memory of Sugawara slowly faded into darkness.

He wanted… he didn’t know. All he knew was that he didn’t want this night to end. Not like this.

Daichi realized that wanted to taste those lips, to find out if they still tasted of the desserts Suga had devoured earlier. He wanted to make Suga laugh again and again, to make him hum in pleasure once more, this time because of him and not of a pastry.

He wanted to make Suga do a lot of things, but most of all he wanted to do things to him

A lot of things.

Maybe it should have surprised him more. It had been a long time since Daich had felt this attracted to anyone, years even but strangely enough he found out he wasn’t.

Because for some reason this bundle of mischief and laughter had come into his life in the most impossible of ways, and Daichi found himself uncharacteristically thinking ‘ _ what the hell, _ ’ because it’s not like this particular question would be the weirdest thing happening to either of them that day.

And Suga had stayed even when Tanaka and Noya had left. That had to mean  _ something _ at least right?

“So, would you like too… I mean…to-”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Suga interrupted him quickly before he was able to get the rest of his words out, his voice breathy and hazel eyes glimmering in the darkness as he took a step closer to Daichi before repeating himself once more. “Yes,”

Daichi found himself chuckling in a voice that wasn’t quite his own but something deeper, something full of emotions he wasn’t quite familiar with as warmth spread throughout his chest and stomach and he reached out with a hand and carefully cupped Suga’s cheek. Daichi’s fingers just barely touched the silky strands of ashen curls and yet he found himself wanting to bury his hand in the gray locks, to let his fingers play around before tightening, pulling.  _ Ordering _ .

He shook the thought out of his mind. Not here. Not now.

Instead Daichi let his thumb stroke over Suga’s cheek as he realized that Suga might be pretty from afar, but like this, up close with his body almost pressed against Daichi’s own he was simply breathtaking. He felt more than saw the slight way the man leaned into the palm of his hand, long lashes fluttering downward and Suga’s eyes growing half lidded as the male wet his lips in anticipation and Daichi found himself swallowing hard, his mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry.

The beauty mark just underneath deep brown eyes he had only been able to appreciate from across the table up until now. Soft, almost invisible specks of freckles sprayed across a small-turned up nose.

Suga was so very, very pretty and Daichi felt like he was fighting some kind of loosing battle with himself, helplessly drawn into the man’s space as his head lowering by itself as he inched close.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he whispered against soft lips. They were so close now. So very close.

“You didn’t need too.”

Daichi leaned in those last inches just as Suga spoke and he found out that Suga did in fact taste of both chocolate cake and strawberry parfait but also of so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually finished something I have written in so long and honestly it feels so good to be able to post at least something once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but smut. Yes 6,683 words of pure smut. That’s it, that’s the chapter.
> 
> I originally wanted to write in something else by the end of it, but then things got away from me as you can see so I just added in another chapter so look forward to that I guess. (Hint, it will have more sex, because apparently that’s about the only thing I can write these days.)
> 
> So yeah, what was originally supposed to be a short oneshot about Daichi having a failed blind date somehow turned into this 3 chapter smut thing. You are welcome.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to everyone that commented on the previous chapter, you all got me so excited for writing the smut part and here we are.

Daichi’s apartment wasn’t dirty, but it wasn’t exactly clean either. After all it’s not like he had been expecting any company in the first place.

But it was kind of hard to care about any of that when the only thing Daichi could think about was just how they were going to make it all the way to the bedroom when they just barely had made it through the door and into his hallway in one piece in the first place.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he just knows that his neighbors will end up very confused when they find the single discarded shoe in the corner of the elevator-, or some of the other items currently lining the corridor like a goddamn trail to his front door. 

Daichi knows. 

He just doesn’t care.

Because Daichi currently has more important things to focus on at the moment. Like the way Suga’s breath comes out in soft, short little huffs against his lips as they kisses feverishly. How that creamy skin feels under his fingertips as he explores the others exposed chest and then Daichi is cursing loudly as he trips over Suga’s discarded shirt while attempting to move them deeper into the apartment.

Suga just laughs at him, hazel eyes bright and cheerful, their corners crinkling in amusement at his expense and Daichi finds himself huffing loudly, torn between putting his lips over Suga’s once more, to thrust his tongue into the males mouth in order to silence him and have his way with him right here, consequences be damned. 

_ Or _ get his shit together long enough to get them into his bedroom where they will both be a hell of a lot more comfortable than out here on the floor of his hallway. That and the fact that the things they will actually be needing in a moment or two at the rate they are loosing their clothes are safely tucked away in his bedroom drawer and Daichi isn’t sure any of them will be able to make it off the floor to get them if they go down.

So bedroom it is.

It is hard though. Or rather, Daichi is hard and wants nothing more than grind his hips against Suga’s own once more, to hear another mewl of pleasure leave the now swollen and glistening lips.

So he does. 

This time Suga gasps in response to the feeling of Daichi thrusting up against him and then Sugawara is rubbing his own hips against Daichi’s own with a needy little sound that goes straight to the depths of Daichi’s stomach, soft, brown eyes clouding over ever so lightly as Daichi spots him panting before Suga takes his lower lips between his teeth to stifle the next sound trying to make its way up his slender neck from the corner of his eyes.

He can feel Suga’s hardness against his own through the layers of clothing they are still wearing and he groans, low and deep and then Daichi’s body is moving on its own, pressing Sugawara against the wall and his fingers fisting in gray hair as he grinds their groins together, sliding a leg between Suga’s own as the male writhes helplessly underneath him.

There is long and slender fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt, tearing at it as Sugawara pulls Daichi closer still, craning that pale, beautiful neck Daichi has been wanting to sink his teeth into for what feels like forever in order to bring their lips together once more.

It’s sloppy and hungry and they are both desperately grinding against one another as they kiss and it’s so good and yet it’s nowhere close to good enough. Daichi somehow manages to tear himself away from Suga’s lips because at this rate they will never make it out of the hallway and Sugawara fucking whines in response and then he is lifting his neck further, trying to press his lips against Daichi’s own again and again.

Daichi tries to stays strong. 

Well, as strong as one can be with their hands full of the warmth and beauty that is Sugawara Koushi pressed up against them. Needy and both silently and verbally begging him to  _ hurry up _ already.

Not very surprisingly it turns out that Daichi is not very strong at all when it comes to the man in front of him and he slots his lips over Sugawara’s once more, watching in a daze as long ashes flutter close as their lips connect.

He is so beautiful. 

Daichi has no idea how they actually manages to make it to the bedroom in the end but they do, somehow. Sugawara is half sitting on the bed, half falling back against it with Daichi being about the only thing keeping him from completely doing so.

Not that it is easy with the way Suga is frantically grasping at him, seemingly trying to bring them both tumbling down onto the bed heads first.

“Hold on,” he chuckles between kisses as he finally manages to unclasp his pants so he can kick them of before dropping them unceremoniously on the floor. There is a sudden pull then, harder and more insistent than any pull before and it takes him completely by surprise and then Daichi is falling and Suga is laughing. Soft and flustered skin pressing up against Daichi’s own as he comes crashing down on top of the other with a yelp, putting his hand’s down on the mattress and doing his best to try and catch himself so Suga doesn’t have to bear the weight of him crashing down on top him.

”Satisfied?” he murmurs into the others neck, taking the opportunity to place a slow kiss just underneath Suga’s jawline. He is probably squishing Suga underneath him a bit too much for it to be comfortable, but in the end he reasons that Suga really only has himself to blame.

”Hmm… I don’t know Daichi,” Suga grins up at him in reply with a mischievous glint in his eyes that Daichi has come to grow  _ really _ fucking fond of in the short time he has known him.

And then that thought flies out of the window as the ashen haired male suddenly thrusts his hips upwards so Sugawara’s erection grinds up against Daichi’s stomach and he finds himself cursing under his breath.

”Okay, so personally and after much consideration I would say that I am still pretty unsati-”

Sugawara chokes on his words as Daichi digs his fingers into his slim frame and tickles him mercilessly, making the man squirm helplessly underneath him.

”...O-kay… I get-…ah… get it,” Sugawara gasps, cheeks turning red as slender fingers desperately tries to pry his hands away from Sugawara’s side while he squirms and Daichi kisses him then; long, languid movements of his lips as his hands goes exploring over taunt yet soft skin.

Daichi is not in a hurry, not anymore at least. Instead he finds himself wanting to draw this out, wants to treasure the way Sugawara tastes against his mouth and the soft little noises falling from now slightly swollen lips.

But as the kiss deepens and Suga’s lips falls open and welcomes him inside the kiss turns hot and heavy, and it stirs something within him, tears at him and all of a sudden it feels like they are still wearing too much clothes all together.

Daichi can feel Suga’s moan rather than hear it as his fingers moves lower to absentmindedly playing with the hem of the males underwear. It doesn’t take much coaxing for Suga to lift his hips and help him remove them, in fact Daichi doesn’t really have to coax them off him at all.

He moves down then, lapping gently at Suga’s neck before kissing his way to a nipple and he can feel one of Suga’s hands burrowing itself into his hair while that soft voice hums in encouragement and Daichi obeys, moving even further down to trail soft kisses down his stomach as he brings his hand up along Suga’s thigh, fingers brushing ever so gently across flustered skin.

Higher and higher until-

“So, do you do this often?” Sugawara asks just as Daichi wraps his hand around the others shaft and he can’t help but let out a snort against the soft skin of Sugawara’s stomach which in turn sends Suga into another fit of laughter.

Suga’s laugh is simply amazing Daichi decides, not for the first time that evening. It’s soft and full to the brim with emotions and yet it’s so damn infectious that Daichi can feel himself helplessly grinning like an idiot against the others skin. 

Daichi leans his head up slightly, resting his chin onto Sugawara’s stomach while looking up at the the male in front of him as he slowly lets his hand play along the sensitive skin of Suga’s member, relishing in the shudder that goes through Suga’s body and the way he can see how the others eyes clouds over in pleasure for the briefest of moments before turning back to the color of warm hazel once more.

Daichi realizes that he wants to see them haze over completely, wants to watch them turn glossy with need.

“You got me,” Daichi finally mumbles and he turns back to plant yet another kiss to the others flat stomach and then into the crevice of his hip bone. Dachi smiles softly to himself as he feels slender fingers feel their way over his head, playfully rubbing against his short strands before Suga buries the digits into his hair until his nails are almost scraping against Daichi’s scalp.

And then those same hands lifts slightly, letting Daichi’s short hair fall between Suga’s fingers and Daichi finds himself letting out a soft hum in response, the beginning of a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

“In truth this is all just an elaborate ploy by me and my friends to fool unsuspecting pretty men into pitying us for getting stood up and ultimately come home with us.”

Suga’s laughter is bright and cheerful, echoing throughout the room and seemingly warming Daich up from within as Suga gently cups his face in one of his hands and tilts Daichi’s head upwards until their gazes meet once more.

“Well, I have to say that it does seems to be working, now doesn’t it?”

Sugawara’s eyes are crinkling up in their corners with the man’s amusement and Daichi finds himself chuckling against the others skin in response as he moves further down along Sugawara’s body. And then what he actually said registers in Daichi’s mind and he lets out a groan while lifting his head and he gives the other an apologetically glance.

“Sorry, it was just a stupid joke.”

Daichi isn’t completely sure _ why _ , but he he feels like he needs to point it out. After all, no matter how strangely comfortable he feels in Suga’s presence the fact that they meet for the first time a just few hours ago remains, and the absolute last thing he wants right now is to freak the other out with his badly timed jokes. 

Daichi wants to-, no, _he_ _needs to know_ what it feels like to be inside of Suga, to feel the body in front of him shudder as he enters. Wants to find out if Suga is just as warm and welcoming on the inside as the man’s kind and tender personality is on the outside.

He is pretty sure it will be.

“I know,” Suga’s laugh is soft and caring and not in the slightest judging or condescending. His eyes practically shining with warmth as his hands slips down to cup at Daichi’s cheeks before pulling at him slightly and Daichi finds himself following hopelessly, lost in the others gaze and soft hands until his lips are once more just hovering above Suga’s own. “But thank you for clarifying just in case.”

They kiss again, slowly this time instead of the heated desperation from earlier. Instead they take their time, let their lips brush over one another, relishing in the feel of the others lips, their shape and taste. And Daichi doesn’t understand why, but once they part, a string of saliva still connecting them to one another he finds himself feeling breathless in more ways than one.

Suga crawls up on his elbows underneath him then and presses yet another soft and loving kiss to his lips before pulling away just slightly, humming happily against his lips. “Do you-?”

“First drawer,” he finds himself answering, his voice sounding weird and foreign even to himself as Suga presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth in response before he turns around underneath him, and then Daichi is greeted with the sight of the lean muscles of the others back stretching and contracting as Sugawara leans forward and pulls at his drawer, his hand sneaking out to have a look around inside and he desperately tries to swallow past the lump that has collected in his throat.

Suga is simply breathtaking, all pale skin and slenderly built. There are some freckles lining his shoulders and for some reason Daichi’s gaze is drawn to them instead of the pert ass now presented to him. Not that he doesn’t like Suga’s ass or anything. To be honest he likes it very much, but there is something with those freckles that just _ pulls _ at him, makes him want a mental map of them and connect one dot to another over and over again.

Daichi can’t help himself from bending his head downward until he is nuzzling gently at Suga’s neck and he presses a chaste kiss between the others shoulder blades, letting his lips brush ever so gently from one mark to the other before letting out a soft sigh. He can feel the way Suga’s content hum reverberates through the others chest in response and he has to close his eyes as he inhales the others scent before he is able to find his voice and put words to his thoughts.

“You are gorgeous,” he whispers and he hears the way Suga laughs at that as the man leans back once more, the tiny bottle and a condom safely retrieved from his nightstand and Sugawara glances at him over his shoulder, his back still turned towards him with teasing grin plastered all over his face as he does what Daichi can’t help but label as the cutest little butt-wiggle ever. “Maybe I should stay like this then hm?”

Daichi can’t help but play with the thought in his head for a moment, imagining what it would be like to slide into the other from behind, his fingers digging into slim hips as he fucks into the slender form beneath him, watching the way Suga’s muscles would tense up in expectation every time he pulls out only to push back in. 

How the smaller mans arms would be shaking under the pressure of trying to stay upright until his muscles finally gives in and how Suga would then fall forward, gray strands burying into the pillow as he turns his head to the side, trying to catch a breath of air between gasps while Daichi keeps rocking into him.

It’s so very, very tempting.

But in the end he shakes his head no, because no matter how appealing the scene currently playing out in his mind is Daichi also knows that what he really wants is to watch the other come undone beneath him. 

“No, not this time,” he says and Suga just shrugs in reply before turning around underneath him once more and pressing the tiny container into his palm.

“Well, the offer still stands,” Suga grins out underneath him and it’s a grin full of promises and Daichi can’t do anything else than helplessly return it with one of his own as he looks down on the other, their facial expression matching, their eyes glowing in anticipation in the dim light of the room.

“I will keep that in mind,” Daichi replies, pressing another kiss to the corner of Sugawara’s lips before he starts kissing his way back down the pale chest, his fingers working on getting the lid of the bottle and when he finally manages to flip it open he coats his fingers in the sticky substance, rubbing them together to heat up the liquid in order to make it more comfortable for the other. He hums before continuing to kiss his way down the other’s stomach, relishing in the way he can feel Suga’s skin tremble underneath his lips.

“Is this okay?” he mumbles softly as he allows one finger to circle around the others entrance and it is not before Suga lets out a hum in agreement that he slowly sinks the digit into the others waiting warmth, chewing on his lower lip as the heat and feeling of actually having a part of him inside the male engulfs him. Daichi has to force himself to bite back a groan, choosing to focus on the breathless whimper that leaves the others lips instead and he raises his gaze, brows furrowing at the way the man’s eyes are forced shut and how he seems to be worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “Suga?”

“S-sorry… it has just-, just been awhile,” Suga voice is hoarse and it sounds so overall affected that Daichi has to close his eyes as the words wash over him. It really shouldn’t matter to him how often, or with who the slender form in front of him has been doing this with before, but for some reason Daichi finds out that it does. 

It shouldn’t, but it does.

“Does that mean that you don’t normally pick up random stood up strangers you happen to run into and then follow them home?” Dachi asks and he gets his desired reaction when Suga snorts and then reaches up with a hand to push at his shoulder in mock annoyance.

“Hard to be stood up when no one was coming in the first place,” Suga points out and Daichi chuckles, and then Suga smiles at him, and it’s so warm and  _ soft _ that he has to clear his throat and remind himself what he was doing before then. Right, trying to get him to relax so Daichi can stretch him open and suddenly he is hit once more with the fact that he, for some reason he just can’t fathom right now has been allowed to fuck this soft and perfect thing now peaking down at him from where he is spread out on top of Daichi’s bed.

_ Shit. _

Daichi slides further down the other’s body before leaning back the slightest, freeing his arm that he had been leaning on up until now and transferring his weight to his knees instead and he wastes no time in placing a soft kiss to the others cock before he wraps his finger around it and gives it a firm stroke while he slowly presses his other finger further inside Suga’s body.

Sugawara shudders at the intrusion and Daichi opens his mouth and uses his hand to guide the others dick inside and he can’t help but smile as he hears the way Suga’s breath hitches on an exhale above him as he takes him into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the head for awhile as he greedily laps up the beads of precum that has collected there. Suga tastes salty and yet sweet at the same time and Daichi finds himself for once not completely disliking the taste, which, if he is going to be completely honest, is something he normally does.

In fact, he kind of likes it even.

But more than that it’s probably the way Suga is reacting underneath him, the way that he up against him that leaves Daichi achingly hard in his pants. There is tiny mewls of pleasure that manages to escape into the air from where Suga is pressing the back of his hand against his mouth as Daichi slowly works him open while sucking him off. 

He flats his tongue against the others cock and takes him deeper into his mouth, letting go of the others shaft just in time to press Suga’s hips into the mattress as the male involuntary tries jerks up into his mouth at the feeling. He hears the breathless murmur of a ‘ _ sorry _ ’, but Daichi just hums around the other as he pulls out his finger and adding a second finger, pressing them both against Sugawara’s entrance before slowly pushes them forward and into the tight ring of muscles and then beyond.

There is a shudder going through Suga’s body at having two digits inside of him, stretching him open and Daichi drinks it in as he keeps pushing, deeper and deeper while he sucks the other off. His other hand is still gently pushing the others hips down, but he is also painting small, comforting circles into the skin below his fingertips as he searches with his other fingers inside the other as he goes deeper yet, curling slightly upwards and pressing up against the plush walls of Suga’s insides until he can feel the way he tenses up around him in response, his hips lifting just the slightest of the mattress before the male chokes on a breathy moan underneath him as Daichi finally finds his prostate. He pulls his mouth of the other then, but only to press a kiss against the soft skin of the inside of Suga’s thigh.

“You are doing so good Suga,” he murmurs and there is a huff of air that Daichi assumes to be a laugh but he isn’t sure, and he is already taking the other’s dick back into his mouth, making it hard, if not impossible to bend his neck and look up at the others face and find out by himself.

But then he feels Suga’s hands in his hair, a gentle press urging him down and to keep going and does as he is told, carefully starting to scissors his fingers inside the other. Suga’s hands are starting to grasp at his scalp desperately and there are these soft, perfect little moans falling from even softer lips only a few decimeters away and Daichi finds himself getting lost in it all. Of the noises and the feeling and the taste of the man in front of him.

“Enough already,” he hears the other moan out and then Suga’s hands are trying to pull him off his cock and Daichi gives one last long, hard suck for good measure that makes the other whimper and close to convulse underneath him before he obliges and slides off, the dick falling out of his mouth with a wet sound and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before he allows the other to pull him close and kiss him heatedly.

Daichi keeps working his fingers inside the other as they kiss and soon the ashen haired male’s hips are meeting his every trust, fucking himself on Daichi’s finger and he groans wantonly against Suga’s mouth at it, curling his fingers against the others prostate again and then it’s Suga’s turn to moan loudly into Daichi’s waiting mouth, slender arms wrapping around Daichi’s neck as the ashen haired male tries to pull him closer yet, like he somehow wants to devour him whole.

“Daichi-,  _ please _ -”

There is something in the way the other begs for him that makes Daichi let out a soft growl and he slip his fingers out, just as eager for more as Suga evidently is. He swallows the whimper that leaves the man from the feeling of being empty once more before sitting back up on his knees, intending to try and find the condom Suga fished out from his nightstand earlier but instead freezing at the view in front of him.

Suga is  _ so gone _ , a flushed over whimpering little mess with glazed over eyes and he is so gorgeous it steals Daichi’s breath away, makes him curse under his breath as he lets his eyes wander over the flushed skin spread out underneath him like an offering. Ashen locks are a complete and utter mess against Daichi’s pillow, all tangled and disheveled and such a stark contrast against his dark colored bedding that it almost  _ hurts _ . Suga’s lips are swollen from all their kissing, glistening wet and so very inviting that Daichi can’t help but fall forward once more and press his own against them.

There is a huff of surprise from the other but then he feels Suga melting into the kiss underneath him, a wayward hand stroking soothingly over his Daichi’s back and for some reason there are so many emotions rushing through him that he has to close his eyes, unable to deal with the way his feelings tug and tear at him from within for now. But even now, even with his eyes closed the image of bright auburn eyes, hazed over in pleasure is seemingly burned into Daichi’s mind.

He doesn’t think he will never forgot the view he just saw in front of him, but he can’t say that he minds either.

When he pulls away next time Suga is leaning up after him, trying to prolong the kiss further and he can’t help the laugh that escapes him and Suga smiles languidly in response.

“You are good at that, the kissing I mean,” Suga hums softly and reaches out with a hand to brush against his jawline tenderly, and Daichi can’t help but tilt his head to the side and place a kiss against the palm of the it and he watches in awe as Suga’s smile somehow grows even wider underneath him. It’s all so soft and warm and he wants to lean down again, wants to gather up the slender form in his arms and nuzzle their noses together before kissing him breathless.

He wants too, but he doesn’t.

Instead he lets his hand trail to the side until he finds the abandoned foil package and Daichi slides of the bed so he can finally discard his pants and he kicks them away somewhere, having no real interest in where they end up as he crawls back up on the bed, tearing the plastic open and giving himself a few strokes before he slips on the with practiced ease.

Suga has been watching him with keen eyes as he got ready, and maybe he should feel embarrassed, or at the very least bashful over the way the others eyes stayed fixed on him as Daichi undressed and touched himself. But there was such a hunger in the others gaze, such  _ want _ that the only feeling that mattered to Daichi in that very moment was to give Suga exactly what he yearned for.

Suga welcomes him back by leaning up on his elbow and pressing their lips together softly once more and Daichi smiles in response as he reaches out and brushes a few strands of wayward ashen hair away from Suga’s face, which in turn earns him a content hum and he lets his hand travel to the back of the others head and he stills it there, deciding to just leave it as support for the Suga to lean back into as their lips brush together unhurried, Suga’s hands wrapping themselves around his neck once more before pulling him down on top of him.

They did a lot of that Daichi thought to himself, kissing that’s it. Especially for two people who just met one another for the first time just a few hours ago.

_ Especially _ for two people that mutually decided to hook up on the first date in what could possibly be a one night stand. He didn’t know. After all they hadn’t really talked about it.

God, he hopes it wasn’t.

The kiss comes to an end once more and Suga smiles up at him with soft eyes and Daichi feels the need to clear his throat before he leans back up, Suga’s hands slipping from his neck and then his shoulders and Daichi misses the feel of them against his skin at once. He somehow fights back the urge to fall back down on top of the other and his hands travels along the bedding, searching for the earlier discarded container of lube. He wastes no time in squirting out a generous amount on his hand once he manages to get a hold of the blessed container once more. He coats his dick in it and he throws the bottle to God knows where because it has served its purpose and Daichi can hear Suga laughing at him as he wipes his sticky hand unceremoniously on the covers of the bed. He should probably have thought about bringing a towel, but it was far too late to regret things like that with Suga looking like all of his dirty little fantasies coming to life underneath him.

“Is this okay?” he finds himself asking, just to make sure one last time as he lines himself up against the others entrance. There is a loud snort from Suga and then slender but strong legs wraps themselves around his waist, holding him in place.

“Daichi, I swear to God that if you don’t fuck me this instant we are going to have some real issues you and I.”

There is a chuckle escaping him at the others words and then he finally presses forward and Suga’s breath hitches as he enters, his entire body tensing up at the intrusion and Daich pauses at once, waiting until the others breath evens out and when he can feel the slim form starting to relax underneath and around him once more.

“Sorry,” Suga huffs out underneath him, his eyes having squeezed shut at one point and his breathe coming out in short little pants. Eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly as Suga seems to try to focus on something and Daichi can’t help but lean down and plant a soft kiss against the man’s temple and nuzzle against his hairline soothingly as he waits, remembering Suga’s earlier words about it having been awhile. “Sorry, j-just-, just give me a moment, okay?”

Daichi hums in agreement, because he would wait forever for Suga to get ready and he tells him that in soft whispers, telling him that ‘it’s fine’, that he can wait or they can stop and for Suga to just take the time he needs as he gently trails his fingers along the side of the others body. Suga feels so good though, and Daichi is not even fully sheathed in the heat in front of him yet and he  _ can’t _ wait to sink himself in to the hilt, to bury himself completely in the welcoming warmth.

But he won’t. He wants to but not like this. Never like this.

It takes a moment for the other to collect himself, but then Suga is wrapping his arms around his neck once more and pulling him close.

“Okay,” the ashen haired male says and Suga flashes him a smile and then the man brushes their lips together once more. “Sorry about that, I forgot to relax for a moment but I am all good now.”

Daichi can’t help but smile against the others lips and he brings his elbows down onto the bed next to the others face, cradling him lightly between his arms before asking if he really is sure.

Suga just huffs loudly in response and kisses him deeply, nipping at his lower lip and that’s all the initiative Daichi really needs to start pressing forward into the other once more. It’s easier this time, with Suga relaxing into the kiss underneath him and then Daichi flats out against the other, his hips and pelvis pressing into the back of the others thighs and Suga is grinning and Daichi laughing affectionately as he pushes their foreheads together.

” _ Shit _ , you feel so good,” he mumbles as he moves down slightly to trail soft kisses against the others jawline and then Suga’s neck and there is a soft, content noise from the other as he does.

”So do you,” Suga grins and Daichi has to hide his face in the crock of the others neck as he feels his face heating up.

It really shouldn’t though, because Suga’s reply is so damn innocent and Daichi has heard far worst things directed at him in the bedroom before. But for some reason he can’t put his fingers on it is somehow  _ different _ this time. Suga’s words seem so straight and sincere and they hit him full force until he is flushed over like a damn teenager about to lose his virginity for the first time.

But Suga pulls him out of his daze once more, his slender fingers threading through Daichi’s hair as the man hums out softly spoken words of encouragements against the top of his head, telling him to move.

And Daichi does, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. Carefully, gently. He wants the other to get used to it, to give it time, but Suga is gasping so sweetly into his ears, asking him for ‘more’ over and over again in a broken little voice and Daichi can only helplessly obey and hang on for dear life as he rocks into the slender form bellow as Suga’s fingers digs into his shoulders.

Suga is all heat and softness and warmth around him, his hips starting to raise up to meet Daichi’s every thrusts and he finds himself groaning deeply against the others neck and then out of nowhere Suga is pulling his head up and crushing their lips together and he swallows the others moans whole, feels the way they vibrate against his lips and it’s all so very, very good.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he curses and Suga is all laughter and breathy pants against his lips and Daichi never wants for this to ever end and yet he can’t help but keep pushing forward, keep pushing into that tight heat and warmth and he-

“S-shit, Daichi please-, there… right-,“ there is a desperate little moan from Suga and he feels how the other’s nail claws helplessly into his back, probably leaving angry red marks in their wake, not that he  _ minds _ . How Suga is tightening around him, slightly convulsing even around Daichi’s cock and somewhere, even in his pleasure induced haze Daichi  _ knows _ , and he sure and hell doesn’t need to be told twice.

“Fuck,” Suga keens as he aims his thrusts in the same direction once more, his legs shaking around Daichi waist before they fall off off him when Suga is no longer able to keep them wrapped around him, too lost in the moment.

That’s fine. That gives Daichi more control of his thrusts, allows him to freely angle them the way he wants and he takes full advantage it, slowly but surely working the other into a gasping little mess underneath him.

“Doing so good Suga. Fuck, feels so good,” he pants out and Suga gasps underneath him at the words, at his praises and he watches as the man tries to say something back to him, watches as Suga’s mouth open and sounds tumble out but it’s all incoherent and the words doesn’t even make any sense to him when they reach Daichi’s ears. 

But that’s fine he thinks to himself. He is pretty sure that he understands what the other is trying to convey anyway and he keeps angling his thrusts into that spot and the others hips are stuttering, his breath ragged and desperate as words and moans tumble out of his mouth one after another, building in volume and then Suga comes between them with a soft and broken little whimper Daichi knows he will never be able to get out of his head even if he wanted to.

He doesn’t want to though, not by a long shot. And he hopes he will forever remember the sated, hazed over look in the others eyes. Remember the way Suga’s come paints both of their chest and he can’t help but swear under his breath as Daichi suddenly realizes that Suga just came without Daichi even touching him and if that thought alone isn’t enough to send him toppling over the edge he doesn’t know what is.

But it  _ is _ , especially with the way Suga is tightening around his cock, close to milking him and Daichi lets out a grunt before burying his head in the crock of the others neck because he is so fucking close and the only reason he isn’t coming already is by pure willpower alone.

He had wanted this to last longer, had wanted to enjoy the feeling of being buried to the hilt inside Suga’s warmth for just a tiny bit more. Maybe even switch up their position a bit, take him from behind like the other had suggested, with Suga verging on the edge of oversensitivity from having already climaxed once.

But Suga is clinging to him, letting out little soft whines in his ears and his nails digging into Daichi’s shoulder and he is just so warm and tight and perfect and it is all just too much and too soon and Daichi can’t stop it once it has started, no matter how much he wants it all to last and he closes his eyes in defeat and lets himself fall, groaning deeply against the others skin as he finally comes, his thrusts growing erratic as he rides out his orgasm before he collapses on top of the other. He can feel how Suga’s arms moves around and encircles him, holding him close as his breathing slowly stills.

They are sweaty and spent and so gross with the way Suga’s come is smeared all over their chests and abdomen, slowly drying between them and yet Daichi hasn’t felt so good in a very long time. He slowly slips out from the other and takes off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the general direction of the trash bin.

He is pretty certain the condom misses its goal, but he really couldn’t care less with the way Suga is stretching out his body contentedly bellow him with a happy little hum. He grabs some tissues from his nightstand and gently wipes both of them off while Suga laughs and kisses him softly. Once they are at least somewhat clean Daichi lays back down on the bed next to the other once more only for Suga to immediately snuggles up to him, his head coming to rest on Daichi’s chest and he tries to hide the happy little smile that is trying to make its way across his face as he wraps his own arms around the others waist and pulls him close.

“Well, that was nice,” Suga purrs out against him, his fingers painting lazy patterns on Daichi’s chest and he chuckles in response before grabbing the man’s hand and pressing it to his lips, relishing in how the other breathes in sharply before something warm crosses over those amber eyes.

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees with a drowsy hum. It had been more than nice if he was going to be honest, and he finds himself wondering if this was something the other would be interested in doing again, because God knows Daichi was.

Maybe they could even go on an actual date as well and do whatever hell people did on those. But right now Daichi is spent and content and so very tired and he figures they can just talk about it in the morning when their heads aren’t up in the clouds.

They should probably shower, get themselves cleaned up properly or something. But instead Daichi falls asleep just like that, with his arms around the other and Suga’s hair brushing over his chest, the slender form all but curled up against Daichi’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy and laughy sex makes me happy okay? D:
> 
> Stay tuned for more sex and maybe like 500 words of angst before I give in and fluff it up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that the last chapter was 7k of smut and honestly, all I wanted for this chapter was to wrap everything up all nice and neatly but apparently this story had other plans because here we are with another chapter containing another 7k words of smut and I have no idea how it happened.

Daichi doesn’t know for how long he slept that night but it’s still dark outside when gentle hands stirs him awake and he slowly opens his bleary eyes only to come face to face with silver locks and bright eyes and for a moment Daichi forgets how to breath altogether.

And then he remembers.

“Hey you,” Suga says with goofy grin and Daichi feels his own lips curling upwards, copying Sugawara’s expression and then his hands are moving on their own, stroking gently across the others cheek before cupping it softly and he feels something warm spreading throughout his chest at the way Suga nuzzles into his touch in response.

“Hey you,” Daichi replies and Suga laughs, a soft and airy thing and Daichi drinks it all up greedily before pulling the male’s head downward so he can kiss him affectionately. It’s nice and slow and so soft. There is also a weird feeling of something familiar spreading through him even though it really shouldn’t and Daichi finds himself getting lost in it, in the brush of Suga’s lips against his own, of soft strands of hair falling through his fingers with every little movement of Sugawara’s head.

“What’s up?” Daichi finds himself asking once they part once more because it’s still dark outside, nowhere near morning and in the back of his mind he can’t help but wonder if something is, well, wrong for Sugawara to wake him up at this time of the night.

But Suga just shakes his head with a lazy smile, his fingers trailing down Daichi’s chest and leaving goosebumps in their wake before the male leans down to nibble at his collarbone and Daichi’s body lets out the beginning of a ragged breath of its own accord at the sensation.

_ Oh. _

So this is where this going. Not that Daichi minds, not by a long shot. Instead he allows his hands to move down the others back so he can trace his fingers down and along Suga’s spine, sleep still heavy on his mind as his digits plays lazily over smooth and milky skin. 

It’s a nice moment Daichi thinks to himself but then Suga huffs seemingly out of nowhere before he gently shakes Daichi’s hand off of him and Daichi allows it fall next to him on the bed even though his eyebrows are furrowing in slight confusion as he looks up at the other. Apparently just in time to catch Sugawara move further down his chest, nuzzling ever so lightly against Daichi’s stomach before he places his chin against Daichi’s abs and looks up at him from his position with a gleam in his eyes.

“Sorry for waking you,” Suga grins, not sounding very sorry at all, but honestly neither is Daichi so who cares.

Especially when one of Suga’s hands trails lower still and Daichi lets out a small involuntarily shudder when those fingers just barely brushes over his dick teasingly as Suga’s grins just seems to keep growing wider by the second. 

“Soooo,” the bundle of mischief starts and Daichi quirks an eyebrow in response as he listens to what comes next. “I kinda wanted to return the favor from earlier, but since it’s our first date and all that I didn’t really want a restraining order either,” Sugawara jokes and Daichi is unable to do anything else but return the laugh that comes next and he raises a hand to the others face again so he can play absentmindedly with those soft and messy locks. Suga gives him an approving hum in response before Daichi catches what is now starting to become a somewhat familiar mischievous glint forming in Sugawara’s eyes.

“Not that I mind some restraints every now and then.”

Daichi chokes, heat pooling to his face as Suga laughs at his reaction before he turns his attention back to what he was doing earlier. Sugawara’s head dips down as he starts to trail soft kisses and nibbles along Daichi’s taunt stomach and it really shouldn’t be taking Daichi as long as it does for him to figure out just what kind of favor Suga was referring to with his earlier comment, but then he is nipping at the crease of Daichi’s hip bone and there is slender fingers wrapping themselves around his cock and  _ oh _ .

_ Fuck. _

Daichi didn’t think it was even possible but Suga’s grin somehow grows even wider, showing the whiteness of his teeth hiding just behind soft lips when Daichi dick instantly starts to harden in Suga’s hand in response.

Daichi should probably feel ashamed by it, really, but it’s hard to feel anything other than anticipation when Sugawara’s eyes are starting to turn half lidded as he looks up at him, his gaze warm and wanting. He watches as Sugawara’s tongue pokes out to lick at the man’s lips, wetting them in order to make what he is about to do easier and Daichi desperately tries to swallow past the lump that has collected in his throat as Suga tilts his head to the side so he is face to face his dick and then Daichi can’t do anything but groan as Suga opens his mouth and lets his tongue dart out to give a small, teasing lick against his shaft. 

Daichi does his best to try and bite back yet another groan but it ends up escaping him anyway and he finds himself throwing a hand over his face trying to block out the image in front of him because it’s just too much.

Suga’s hair is a mess and practically all over the place at this point after yesternights adventures. The lips currently so close to his cock are slightly swollen and it’s just too good the way that small tongue escapes the others mouth as Sugawara licks languidly and unashamed against Daichi’s skin. And just to make matters worse Suga is also starting to let out small and content little noises as he works on him, tongue sweeping over Daichi’s cockhead and then venturing carefully into his slit and stealing a taste of the precum that has started to collect there and Daichi honestly thinks he can die happy like this because waking up to Sugawara blowing him is probably going to be the highest point of his life anyway.

The teasing goes on for what feels like forever, one little unhurried lick or kiss after another.

A nip here and there but Daichi doesn’t really mind the slow and lazy pace. Sleep is still heavy on his mind after all and his thoughts are slightly fuzzy and it is not like they are exactly in a hurry anyway.

It is nice, this.

And while it feels  _ good _ Daichi is not really in a hurry to speed things along. In fact he thinks that he prefers it like this, for them to take their time and for him to just enjoy the moment and the heat and wetness that is Suga’s more than willing mouth against his heated skin.

And then Suga is actually taking him into his mouth and Daichi curses under his breath, his hand already helplessly tangling into gray locks to try and steady himself as Suga just keeps going and going. Daichi’s feels his eyes jerk wide open and he stares down on the other in pure disbelief as the Sugawara takes his entire length in one long and perfect slide of lips over his skin.

Suddenly Suga’s nose is pressed up against Daichi’s pelvis and he somehow has the entirety of Daichi’s dick down his throat and Daichi honestly thinks that he might just have died and gone to heaven for real because he sure as hell did not see that one coming.

He swears, loud and clear while Suga just hums around his length in what Daichi believes might be amusement and it just makes it worse because not only is the sound of Sugawara humming around his cock one of the most amazing sounds Daichi has ever heard, but it’s also kind of vibrating against his dick and it’s just so fucking good that Daichi can’t help the strangled moan that ends up leaving him.

His fingers moves of their own accord until they are desperately fisting in Suga’s hair and he is certain that the little shit knows just how fucking good that humming feels because he does manage to keep his eyes open just long enough to catch the wicked gleam that is currently shining up at him from those chestnut colored eyes before Daichi has to close them, unable to keep them open any longer.

Daichi thinks that Suga could at least have had the damn courtesy to built up to deep throating him of all things. Maybe gone and teased him a bit or something. You know, to start gently and then move on from there or whatever. Get him excited for just how deep he seemed to be able to take him, sinking further down along Daichi’s shaft with every little bob of his head and loud slurp of his lips.

But no, of course the little shit had to go straight for the whole thing in one fucking go nonetheless and Daichi groans and he ends up using his hand that is clutching at the others hair to pull Sugawara up and of off him because honestly, Daichi has no idea how long he is going to last at this rate but he is pretty sure it won’t be very long with the way he is being all but wrapped up in the welcoming warmth that is Sugawara’s mouth. Not to mention that the  _ knowledge  _ alone that Suga is able to swallow him up whole certainly isn’t helping in keeping his head leveled.

There is a small whine leaving Suga’s mouth in protest, slender fingers curling against Daichi’s hip as the other tries to stay in place but Daichi stands his ground and in the end Suga slides of off him with a wet little noise and Daichi opens his eyes just in time to be greeted with the sight of Sugawara wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. He feels his throat go dry at the sight alone and he has to force down a swallow as Suga fixes his gaze on him and Daichi can’t help but notice the way Suga’s eyes are seemingly burning from within in the dim light of the room.

“Shit,” Daichi manges to pant out, his legs feeling like jelly as they tremble underneath him. Suga just laughs at him as he notices, lets Daichi pull him up further and crush their lips together in something desperate and sloppy. 

Daichi can taste himself on Sugawara’s tongue and it’s so lewd and it shouldn’t be turning him on this fucking much, but god help him it does. He kisses him with something akin to desperation as Suga just keeps laughing all innocently against his lips like this wasn’t his damn fault to begin with.

“What, is my dick sucking skills not good enough for you?” Sugawara grins down at him knowingly once they part once more and Daichi groans and uses the hand he has tangled up in Suga’s hair to push him down against his chest, all but mushing the man’s face against his pectorals and Sugawara shrieks before laughter is coming out in muffled spurts against Daichi’s skin.

He lets his free hand wander along Suga’s waist, fingers brushing over the expanse of skin ever so gently. Almost, but not quite ticking him yet but Sugawara still manages to catch on quickly enough, like they are somehow in sync and then there is another shriek against Daichi’s skin before Sugawara is pushing his hands against his chest and tries to worm his way out of Daichi’s grip while he both laughs and begs Daichi to have mercy on him at the same time.

Daichi finds himself starting to laugh too because Suga’s laughter and happy little smiles are just to infectious not to join in on and Daichi is just so helplessly drawn to the other but this point that it’s not like he has a choice even if he wanted to.

They stay like that for what feels like forever, doing nothing but exchanging smiles and small little chuckles, Sugawara pressing affectionate little kisses to his chest every now and then and it’s just so nice and perfect that Daichi feels like he is just about to explode on the inside.

He could get used to this he thinks. Get used to Suga snuggled up against him and having that warm and cheerful laughter in his ears at all times.

Hell, he wouldn’t even mind it if Suga woke him up every damn night for nothing else than basking in each other’s presence just like this.

In the end Sugawara is the one to break of the moment as the other pushes off of him with a blink and he looks down at him as if he suddenly remembers something important and Daichi finds himself watching curiously as Suga’s gaze flickers across the darkness of the room, evidently searching for something, whatever that might be.

It takes a moment longer but then Suga starts to crawl over and across him and suddenly Daichi has a mouthful of pale skin pressed up against his face and he desperately tries to not cough while Sugawara grabs whatever he had been looking at from Daichi’s nightstand before leaning back once more, shuffling around a bit until he is straddling Daichi’s stomach.

“Some warning before you try to and choke me would have been nice,” Daichi says and there is a small tug at Sugawara’s lips in reply to his words but other than that the others mouth remains shut at Daichi’s banter.

And then there is the sound of plastic being torn apart Daichi’s eyes are immediately drawn to the item that Suga had retrieved just in time to see him tear open the small foil package and Daichi feels his throat go dry.

“Suga?” he asks but Suga just shushes him gently as he moves further down Daichi’s body until he is straddling his thighs and makes quick work of grabbing Daichi’s cock and rolling the condom over his length.

“Suga?” Daichi tries once more and this time there is at least an annoyed huff rolling off the man’s lips before Sugawara fixes his eyes on him.

“Stop talking or you are going to end up distracting me again Daichi, I just know it,” Sugawara says and Daichi has to fight down a snort because if  _ anyone  _ is distracting out of the two of them it’s Suga and not him.

Sugawara still manages to catch the muffled noise that leaves him though and Daichi can see the other pausing momentarily as he looks down at him from where he is perched on Daichi’s thighs with a disapproving, almost disappointed look and Dachi can’t help but let out a soft laugh which in turn only makes the pout on Sugawara’s face grow even larger. “I am  _ serious  _ Daichi, if I am not careful you are going to wrap me up in those ridiculous strong arms of yours until I fall asleep once more and then all my hard work here will have been for nothing.”

If Daichi wasn’t laughing before he sure as hell is now. Not that he has any idea what kind of ‘hard work’ Suga is going on about in the first place. 

Not that it matters. Daichi would be perfectly happy living the rest of his life never figuring it out as long as it meant having Sugawara close to him just like this, straddling him with the cutest pout he has ever seen spread across his pretty face and soft little hands curling against his chest.

Suga manages to keep up his sour appearance for all of another ten seconds before he is laughing too, hands shoving gently at Daichi’s chest as he chastises him.

“Goddammit Daichi, I am serious. Stop laughing and ruining the damn mood already will you?” Sugawara bites out but there is something warm and fond in the other’s eyes as he looks down on him and the bigger man feels himself grow warm-, and for some reason ridiculously giddy as well and he ends up sighing in mock defeat, doing his best to put on what he hopes comes over as serious look on his face. Daichi reaches down to grip at Sugawara’s hips, his thumb stroking across the man’s skin before he lets out a hum.

“What kind of hard work have you been up to then?” he asks and he almost regrets it the moment the words leaves his mouth because Sugawara’s face immediately splits open in a huge grin that just can’t be good news.

But before Daichi has a chance to take his words back Suga is crawling up the length of his body until he is straddling Daichi’s hips once more and Daichi frowns as he watches Sugawara grabs his cock and line it up against himself without another word because that can’t be right, can it? 

He is just about to open his mouth and remind the other that while Daichi is not exactly opposed to a second round, quite the opposite really-, there are still steps that needs to be taken to make this enjoyable for the both of them but Suga is somehow even quicker, shushing him as soon as Daichi opens his mouth to object.

“I said  _ shut up _ ,” Suga warns and Daichi blinks up in confusion and then Sugawara is sinking down on him and then all Daichi can feel is heat and the tightness of Sugawara’s insides welcoming him. It feels so good, but it’s nowhere as tight or dry as Daichi had expected it to be considering the fact that Suga hadn’t been properly stretched and-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

It clicks.

What Sugawara meant with his comment about ‘hard work’ and Daichi curses, fingers digging into the man’s hips as Suga takes him into himself inch by inch while the image of Sugawara stretching himself open next to him while he was still fast asleep burns through his mind.

_ Shit. _

The thought of Sugawara waking up next to him, deciding that he wanted another round so badly that he-

_ Fuck. _

Daichi’s hips jerks up involuntarily and Suga lets out a small little gasp before placing a hand on Daichi’s stomach to still him and he manages to catch the way Suga’s teeth digs into his lower lip, eyes fluttering close and pale neck bending backwards. Watches as the tendon’s of Suga’s throat stretches, the way the man’s jaw clenches as Sugawara concentrates on what he is currently doing.

Feels the curl of fingers against his chest, nails scratching against his skin.

“Sorry,” Sugawara mumbles and there is a slight strain to his voice, his breathing coming out a bit ragged as he takes a short break from sinking down on Daichi’s cock. “Guess I am more sore than I thought huh?”

Daichi watches silently as Suga tries to let out a laugh but it just sounds tense and Daichi’s is already reaching out, mouth opening to tell the other that it’s okay. It’s not like Suga needs to do this for his sake because Daichi will be just as happy with just jerking one another off or even doing nothing but cuddling up until morning.

Sugawara is quicker than him though, swiftly putting a finger against Daichi’s mouth and effectively silencing him before the words even has a chance to come tumbling out. And then Sugawara is moving a hand down Daichi’s chest and he watches in some kind of trance at the much pale hand trailing down his darker skin until it reaches his chest.

It comes to an halt as Sugawara places it there firmly for support as he starts to sink down on Daichi’s shaft once more. “Ah-, feels so good though.”

Whatever thought that had been on Daichi’s mind flies out the window as Sugawara flattens out against him, that soft and perfect ass resting against his thighs and Daichi can’t do anything else than helplessly look up at the ethereal being above him. Pale chest flustered and heaving, head tilted slightly backwards and a flash of teeth digging into soft lips.

Daichi’s breath is coming out ragged long before Sugawara even starts to move-, his eyes helplessly glued to the man above as Sugawara uses the hand he has placed on Daichi’s chest to steady himself as he slowly raises himself up with the help if his legs. Daichi can  _ feel _ the way his own cock slides along the plush walls of Suga’s insides, curse after curse leaving him as Suga pauses for a short moment before he sinks down on him once more. There is a breathless pant leaving Sugawara’s lips, his head falling even more forward with a soft little whine until his bangs are almost covering his eyes as the other starts moving on top of him for real.

It’s slow and perfect and  _ so good _ . The insides of Sugawara being nothing but tight and heat around him and Daichi is too far gone to manage to form any words anymore because even better than the feeling of being inside the man once again is the view presented to him as Suga rides him. The way he is able to watch the way lean muscles flexes just underneath taunt skin with every little movement the other does. It is leaving nothing for Daichi’s imagination and fuck how can someone as beautiful and perfect as Sugawara even be allowed to exist in the first place, yet alone decide to approach Daichi of all fucking people and then come home with him and allow him kiss and touch and undress him. To take him to bed and  _ fuck _ .

Daichi has no idea what he did in his previous life to deserve this moment, but he will gladly and greedily take every second he has been given and burn it into his memories.

“Come here,” Daichi he murmurs after a moment longer when the edge of his vision is growing hazy with pleasure and it is starting to get harder to keep his eyes open and to focus on the man on top of him, sleep and awe still heavy on his voice as he speaks.

Sugawara just replies with yet another on of those laughs and Daichi feels himself melting further into the bed by the sound of it alone.

“And here I was planning to put on a show and everything,” Suga teases between soft little breathless pants but when Daichi leans up on an elbow and raises his other hand to the back of the man’s head and pulls at him gently Sugawara complies without another word and he falls flush against Daichi’s chest with a small laugh as their lips connect once more.

It’s soft and perfect. Sugawara’s body fitting almost too good to be true against his own. Small little pants and moans that feel both warm and wet against Daichi’s mouth as they kiss.

He lets his hands stay tangled in Sugawara’s for awhile longer while Suga just keeps laughing ever so softly against his lips, into his mouth and it’s slightly weird but also strangely nice and Daichi allows himself to let the moment overtake him, lets himself forget where they are and that they just meet yesterday because it’s all so nice and it somehow feels so strangely familiar waking up to Sugawara’s ridiculous morning hair and whatever shenanigans the man decides to get up to this time around. Like a piece of something Daichi hadn’t even realized he had been missing in the first place had somehow magically fallen into place while he was busy looking somewhere else.

Daichi creeks his eyes open when Sugawara’s soft laughter reaches his ears once more, interrupting his thoughts only to come face to face with a pair of amused hazel eyes that are crinkling in the corners and for a moment Daichi forgets how to breathe completely.

“You did it again,” Suga half laughs, half chides him and Daichi can do nothing but stare as he tries to put two and two together because his brain is not cooperating very well at the moment.

“I did what?” he finally manages to get out and Sugawara laughs through his nose before leaning down to kiss him again and Daichi really couldn’t care less about what he did or didn’t do with the softness of Sugawara’s lips pressing against his own. 

Sadly Suga pulls away too soon again though, at least it feels too soon and Daichi is already helplessly chasing after him like some kind of starved animal and he tries to pull Suga’s head back down against his own with the hand that is still tangled in ashen locks, desperately wanting nothing more than just get lost in kissing the other once more.

It kind of surprises him really. 

Sure Daichi has always enjoyed kissing, but it has never quite been  _ like this _ before. He has never really had his mind melt away to nothingness by nothing but another person’s lips against his own alone and he wants that again, wants to disappear against Suga until they are nothing but a soft and melted mess but it would seem like Sugawara is not at the same page as him. Instead the man just playfully nips at Daichi’s lower lip before pulling out of reach once more and Daichi feels himself frown unhappily because he wants _ more _ .

More kissing, more Suga. But Suga is laughing again and that’s okay too he thinks. Daichi likes Suga’s laugh. It’s all soft and bubbly and he loves the way it makes the corner of his eyes crinkle just the way they are now.

“Distracting me that’s what,” Sugawara breathes out against him and Daichi blinks his eyes open, silently wondering when he had closed them in the first place while trying to wrap his head around what Suga had just said.

A reply to his previous question Daichi thinks, about what he had done.

Distracted him apparently.

How?

And distracted Suga from what exactly?

If anything  _ Suga _ is the distracting one with his bright eyes and soft and perfect lips and-

There is a movement, a slide of skin against Daichi’s own, a spike of pleasure shooting through his veins and suddenly Daichi remembers where the rest of his body is.

Daichi grunts and Suga laughs, bright and cheerful as he moves his hips just so, drawing another noise out of him and Daichi’s hand finally falls out of the mess of Sugawara’s locks and he places them against the other’s slender waist instead so he is gripping at Suga’s hips once more. Honestly Daichi was just intending to still Sugawara’s movement for a moment in order for him to collect himself and to get his bearings but instead his traitorous hands grinds Suga’s hips down against his own and  _ fuck _ that feels good and how on earth he managed to temporarily forget that he was literally  _ inside  _ the other in the first place is beyond him.

Sugawara lets out a soft little noise at Daichi’s movement, his head falling forward and Daichi takes the opportunity to press a kiss to Sugawara’s lips now that they are within reach once more and ah, that is how because there is a warmth spreading across his chest at the sensation and Daichi can feel himself melting as he brushes his lips against Sugawara’s again and again just because he can and-

Suga makes a muffled noise in complaint and tilts his head to the side to escape and Daichi’s lips finds themselves brushing along to the corner of Sugawara’s lips, across the others cheek while Suga pants and presses a hand down on Daichi’s chest to keep him in place when he tries to drag his lips back up to Suga’s lips once more.

“Dammit Daichi, I swear-,” Sugawara curses under his breath before leaning his forehead against Daichi’s own with an annoyed huff. “I mean, I have had my fair share of lazy morning sex but this is getting ridiculous. Do you even  _ want to get laid _ here?”

Daichi considers the question with a furrow on his brows as Suga leans back until he is looking down at him from above. Sugawara’s face is slightly flustered, cheeks painted pink and lips glistening and wet and yet he looks so soft in the early morning light that has slowly started to creep into his room through the cracks of his curtains. He looks almost ethereal like this and Daichi wants to freeze the moment so he can stay in it forever.

“Daichi?”

Daichi almost jerks underneath him as Suga snaps him out of his thoughts once more and he watches in slight confusion as Suga pokes him square in his chest, following the digit with his eyes as it connects with his skin over and over again.

“You,” Sugawara starts, each word followed by another harsh poke against Daichi’s sternum. “Are. The. Worst. Date. Ever.”

More confusion.

Well, it’s not like they were really dating in the first place.

Not really at least, and Daichi never thought much of himself to begin with but being called ‘the worst date ever’ straight to his face seemed a bit over the top. After all Suga had made the decision to come home with him last night and stay, so Daichi can’t be all that bad right? 

_ Right? _

“You fall asleep on me and then you happily snore away while I had to do all the hard work all by myself,” Suga continues with a huff that makes Daichi’s chest clench something awful. “...and then you don’t as much as thank me for that blowjob, not to mention that you don’t seem to have even the slightest interest in even  _ trying _ to get me off here, do you?”

Suga must have seen the slight panic that Daichi was starting to feel being reflected on his face because Sugawara’s features immediately softened and his finger finally stopped digging into Daichi’s chest and then Suga’s hand was moving upwards instead, siding along Daichi’s skin until it was cupping his jaw and forcing him to look at up him when all Daichi wanted to was to avert his gaze.

He didn’t want to see the expression that Suga was wearing at the moment.

Daichi had thought things had been going well. Had thought that maybe when morning came he could try suggest that they went and grabbed some proper breakfast together. You know, like a proper date because even if they hadn’t exactly done the things in the right order Daichi had thought that he maybe, just maybe actually had a chance to-

Nevermind.

“You are an idiot,” Suga huffs out and then soft lips are brushing against Daichi’s and it’s still somewhat nice to feel them against his own but now there is something bittersweet over it too and for the first time since he had met the other Daichi feels himself tensing instead of relaxing into the touch, something hurtful and searing bubbling within him at the contact and Suga lets out a scoff before pulling back.

“You are not really a morning person are you?” Suga asks and Daichi finds himself shaking his head slowly. Until he has had his first cup of coffee for the day Daichi’s brain is normally pretty much good for nothing.

Daichi knows this. All his close friends knows this and Daichi tries to lean his head to the side and away once more but Suga’s hand is still cupping his face and easily stops him so instead Daichi's just closes his eyes in defeat with a tired noise.

For some reason that Daichi can’t wrap his head around his reaction makes Suga snort but it still somehow sounds caring and it catches him slightly off guard. “Yeah, I can tell.”

Daichi allows himself to creek one bleary eye open and look up at the other, still scared of what he will find but Suga is just smiling gently down at him, his thumb stroking fondly over Daichi’s cheek and he allows himself to lean into the touch ever so slightly, half expecting that Suga will withdraw at any moment. But instead the smile on the man’s lips only grows, turns fond even and then Suga is leaning down and presses his lips over Daichi’s once more and this time Daichi allows himself to melt against it, just slightly and he can feel the way Suga’s lips curls upwards against his own, can hear the gentle and pleased hum that vibrates up through the man’s throat.

“You are an idiot,” Suga repeats before dipping back down to press their foreheads together once more. “One big, silly and very stupid idiot. If you are going to hang around me from now on you need to learn that at least ninety-five percent of what comes out of my mouth is just pure bullshit.”

Daichi lets Suga’s words sink in and the more he thinks about it, as much as he can in his current still half asleep state it kind of makes sense. And Sugawara doesn’t actually seem mad at Daichi’s current inability to stay focused for longer than a minute at the moment. In fact Sugawara seems more amused than anything, something soft and fond in his eyes that makes Daichi feel warm inside.

Hopeful.

“So to clarify, I am not the worst date ever?” Daichi asks which only makes Suga burst out laughing above him and Daichi opens his eyes completely just to stare straight into soft and beaming hazel and before he can think better of it his hand is back in Suga’s hair and he uses it to his advantage, pressing Suga’s head down and slightly to the side so is able to press their lips together once more. Suga sputters against him, the hand not currently cupping his jaw pressing harshly on Daichi’s chest to try and push himself up and away but Daichi can be stubborn when he wants to and he holds Suga’s head steady until he can feel Suga give in and then grow limp against him, halfheartedly returning the languid brush of Daichi’s lips.

There is a whine of his name against Daichi’s lips, a grind of slim hips against his groin and Daichi lets out a hum but he still stubbornly refuses to let go of his hold just yet. They kiss until they are breathless, until Suga is nothing but pants and needy little whimpers against him, complete with small little stutters of his hips as he tries to move on Daichi’s erection even though he is holding him in place. Every movement of Suga’s hips keeps drawing Daichi out of his morning haze with every little spike of pleasure against his cock whenever his mind is about wander away once more.

They kiss until both their heads are spinning, until they are both, but mostly Suga, impatient and tense with need and Daichi enjoys the way Suga is desperately trying to deepen the kiss every chance he gets. Sometimes Daichi can’t help but give in before he brings it back down a notch once more just when Suga is beginning to think it’s all actually starting to lead somewhere.

It’s not like Daichi is doing it on purpose, not really. But kissing Suga is nice and even if his head is starting to clear up from his previously sleepy haze it was in before Daichi also kind of wants to draw out the moment as long as possible because as it turns out needy and impatient Suga is nice too.

“ _ D-daichi _ ,” Sugawara whimpers out against his lips, into his mouth. Soft and begging. “Daichi  _ please _ .”

The small hand against his chest is trembling and Daichi is still not as interested in the actually getting off part as he is in just being like this together with Suga. But Suga needs and when Daichi finally slants their lips together properly, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into the others mouth the sob that wrecks though Suga’s body makes heat coil low in Daichi’s stomach.

“I got you,” Daichi murmurs as he pulls back, breaking off the kiss and Suga lets out a whimper against him, his slender and frankly perfect body quivering and his hole tightening around Daichi’s dick as if it is trying to pull him in deeper until none of them knows where they or the other ends or begin anymore.

Daichi can’t help the sound that leaves him, can’t help himself from biting down on Suga’s lower lip and filing away the noise that leaves him inside his mind because Daichi will never forgive himself if he forgets how Suga sounds in that very moment. He lets his hands untangle themselves from the silky strands and he slides it down the others body until it’s gripping the others hip and he gently and  _ finally _ starts guiding Suga to start moving again.

Suga pants heavily against him as his body follows Daichi’s ministrations obediently, hazel eyes fluttering close and his fingers curling against Daichi’s chest with his face hovers just above Daichi’s own. Sugawara’s breath is warm and wet against Daichi’s face and Daichi can’t help but look up at him, his mind still not completely able to process the fact that he is currently fucking this working piece of art. That Suga _ came home with him  _ and stayed the night and-,

Daichi lets out a groan, his fingers digging further into the others hips as he pulls Sugawara down against him harder, his own desperation starting to bleed through his actions. Sugawara’s response is immediate, his body tensing up against Daichi’s own with a shudder and he feels the man’s fingers trying to find some kind of purchase against his chest as Suga tries to steady himself with a breathy moan.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Suga breathes out with a whimper, his pretty little mouth opening slightly as his hips stutters weakly against Daichi’s hands. “Right there, Daichi I-,”

Daichi doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls Sugawara down against himself over and over again, making sure to keep that same angle that leaves Sugawara all but sobbing against him. There is nails scratching weakly against his skin and Sugawara just feels so perfect like this as he allows Daichi to guide his body, all warm and tight and pliant and all of Daichi’s wet dreams coming to life at once.

“So good,” Suga close to slurs out under his breath as he leans his forehead against Daichi’s own with another whine. There is an especially hard and desperate grind and then Suga’s hand is slipping off Daichi’s chest and Sugawara comes tumbling with a surprised noise. Suga seems to manage to catch himself by placing his elbow next to Daichi’s head though, and then there are hands are desperately cupping at Daichi’s face before Suga slants his lips over Daichi’s own with another broken little noise.

“You feel so good Dai, so, so good.  _ Fuck _ -,”

Daichi wants to tell him that Suga has gotten it all backwards. He is the one feeling so good and and perfect, not Daichi but it is hard to get his thoughts in order, let alone string together a sentence so instead Daichi lets out a muffled moan against Sugawara’s lips and thrust his hips upwards to meet him the next time he guides the others body downwards.

Sugawara actually lets out a sob against his lips at that and Daichi can feel the way the man’s back arches against his hands before Suga slumps back down against him, his head nestling into the crock of Daichi’s neck and breath hot and wet as it ghosts across his skin and Daichi finds himself wishing that he could have seen it. Wishes that he was plowing into Sugawara from behind and were able to watch as the other’s pale back curled up in pleasure. Maybe he would even have been able to watch Suga fall down on the bed as his arms gives out in the same way that Suga is now slumping against him.

Wants so many things, but most of all he doesn’t want this to ever end.

“Suga,” Daichi pants out as he tilts his head to the side, searching for the others lips with his own as he thrusts up once more and Suga lets out yet another sob on top of him and slumps against him further. Sugawara isn’t moving on top of him anymore, his legs having given out under him but Daichi uses the hands on the other’s hips to keep the rhythm going as he keeps thrusting upwards, his thighs starting to burn with the intensity of it all.

“C-close,” Sugawara mumbles against the skin of his neck, his entire body trembling and Daichi feels Suga trying to move against him weakly before letting out a frustrated little noise that just ends up breaking when it’s about halfway out of his mouth. “Shit-, Daichi, please  _ I can’t _ .”

It takes Daichi a moment to process what Sugawara is trying to tell him, too caught up in the pleasure he is currently experiencing and in the end it’s not as much Sugawara’s words that gives it away as it is the way he is desperately trying to rub up against him while they fuck in search of additional friction.

“It’s okay,” Daichi says because his brain is too far gone to string together something more complicated and then he is moving, gently rolling them over until Sugawara is on his back and Daichi is hovering above as he starts thrusting into him once more. “I got you.”

Sugawara’s hair is a completely mess, spread out all over Daichi’s pillow but he looks so good like this, his body flushed and hazel eyes hazed over in pleasure. His pale chest heaving desperately with every breathe he takes. The sight alone makes Daichi feel so many things and he can’t help but lean down and trail his mouth over that pale chest, teeth grazing over Sugawara’s collarbone before he bites down hard enough to bruise.

Suga’s body trashes in response underneath him, one arm wrapping around his neck as the man arches up into his mouth, silently asking for more and Daichi is more than happy to oblige as he sucks the tender skin into his mouth, putting his mark on him.

Sugawara’s other hand is around Daichi’s back, digging into his shoulders and holding him close as he sobs underneath him, his hips jerking helplessly up into the empty air as Daichi fucks into him and it’s enough to remind Daichi why he rolled them over in the first place.

He lets his hand travel between their bodies until he reaches Sugawara’s weeping cock and he wraps his fingers around it and starts to jerk him in time with his thrust and it doesn’t take long until Suga is tensing up underneath him, nails digging into his back and heavy breath stuttering against his ear. And then there is a soft cry as the male comes all over Daichi’s fingers, clenching so tightly and perfectly around him that Daichi can’t help the curse that leaves him and then Daichi is coming too, collapsing on his elbows as he somehow even in his lust filled daze still remembers to take care not to crush the other as his orgasm washes over him.

Daichi thinks he blacks out for a moment because the next thing he knows there are fingers against his face, cupping it and then he feels something warm and soft pressing against one of his cheeks and then the other before moving on to his nose and forehead and then Daichi is realizing that Sugawara is peppering his face with soft little kissing and for some reason that is what gets him, what makes his chest feel full and giddy and not the fact that he just had one of the best orgasms of his life and Daichi can’t help the laugh that leaves him.

There is a pause between the kisses then and Daichi opens his eyes to look down at the other. Sugawara looks so soft and sated as he blinks up at him with those deep brown eyes and Daichi presses his lips between the others brows before the slight furrow there has a chance to fully form.

“Hey you,” Daichi murmurs, his voice coming out slightly hoarse and he leans back once more so he can gather up the other in his arms and hold him close.

“Hey,” Sugawara replies as he looks up at him with sleepy eyes, his fingers trailing affectionately across Daichi’s face. Against his cheeks and across his jaw and Daichi turns his head to nuzzle into the touch before he presses a soft kiss against the palm of Suga’s hand. There is something pleasant flickering across Sugawara’s face as he watches him and then Suga’s hand is traveling to the back of Daichi’s neck and he pulls him down so he can press the softest of kisses against Daichi’s lips.

Daichi feels himself melt against him, feels Suga melting underneath him and they stay like that forever, doing nothing but exchanging gentle brushes of lips with one another until Daichi’s arms starts hurting too much and he has to break off the kiss.

There is a sound of protest from Suga at that and Daichi laughs before pressing another kiss to the tip of Suga’s nose.

“Give me a sec aright?” he asks before he carefully starts pulling out of the other. His cock has already gone limp a long time ago and Daichi makes quick work of tying up the condom and getting rid of it before he cleans up the two of them once more.

By the time he is done Sugawara is already yawning and Daichi laughs as he lays down next to him and gathers him up in his arms before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Suga makes a tired but pleased little noise that makes Daichi’s chest warm up with so much affection that he doesn’t know what to do with himself and he ends up just squeezing the slender form tightly until Sugawara starts huffing in complaint.

“Are you going to wake me up again?” Daichi asks and Suga snorts before he starts shifting around a bit until he seems satisfied with the way he is nestled up against Daichi’s side.

“God no,” Suga says. “Seducing you is way too much work. I am just going to stay asleep from now on thank you very much.”

“Is that so?” Daichi chuckles as he moves one hand to the top of Sugawara’s head so he can run his fingers through his hair. He watches as Suga’s eyes flutters close as he does and Daichi feels his chest swell with affection at the pleased little hum that leaves the man currently in his arms.

“Worth it though.”

Daichi laughs before pressing a soft kiss to the others temple. “Well, I am glad. Would have been awfully awkward if it hadn’t.”

“For you that’s it.”

Daichi snorts.

“Are you always such a brat after coming?” he ends up asking as he pulls Suga closer, gently tucking the man’s head into the space underneath his chin.

“What makes you think that I am only a brat  _ after coming _ ? Haven’t we been dating long enough by now for you to know that ‘brat’ is my default setting?”

“Ah, you are right. How could I forget?” Daichi chuckles fondly as he plays along with the others bantering even though he knows that they are technically not dating, not really. 

He wants them to though, badly even. But Daichi is sated and tired and Suga is warm and he just  _ fits so perfectly _ against him like this and Daichi really doesn’t want to ruin this moment by bringing it up and then having to try and figure out what they actually are to one another.

Daichi doesn’t know and frankly he doesn’t really care either. Not as long as he can keep Suga around like this for just a moment longer.

“Like I said, worst date ever,” Sugawara says, pulling Daichi out of his thoughts as he makes a big show of clicking his tongue in disappointment and Daichi doesn’t know which one of them that starts first but then they are both laughing, wrapping themselves further up in one another and sharing soft little kisses until they fall asleep once more.

Daichi shouldn't be surprised to wake up to find the space next to him on the bed empty. 

Disappointed perhaps but not surprised. And yet he is.

Or perhaps the feeling of surprise is just there to cover up the way his chest is clenching painfully, making it hard for him to breathe properly.

It shouldn’t, but it is.

Daichi knows that he shouldn’t have expected Sugawara to stay, and yet he stupidly had. Especially after having been woken up by the other in the early hours of the morning for another round of mind blowing sex. He had allowed himself to think that Suga saw the possibility in him, in them to be something else than a quick and easy hookup.

Had believed that there just might be something between them with the way Sugawara had looked at him last night. With the way slender fingers had trailed affectionately over Daichi’s face and the way the man had laughed, his eyes crinkled in the corners in joy as Daichi kissed him.

Had thought and hoped that when he woke up it would be with Suga still nestled up against him. His tousled hair spread out over Daichi’s pillow and maybe even a hand curled against Daichi’s chest as he slept.

Daichi had wanted to nose gently against the others hair and press soft kisses against Sugawara’s cute little face until the other stirred with a pout and perhaps even a whine, burying his head against Daichi’s chest and demand at least five more minutes of sleep.

Had thought that maybe they could grab breakfast together or just order in and spend the rest of the day cuddled up in bed doing nothing but basking in the presence of one another. Maybe they could have watched a movie and ruin his sheets even further with crumbles of chips and pieces of popcorn.

Had wanted to exchange numbers. To make plans to see each other again, to go on a proper date wherever Suga wanted to go, Daichi’s treat of course.

Daichi had thought so many things, had _ wanted  _ so many things and now none of them were going to happen were they. 

He should have known better. People like Suga didn’t just pick up people like Daichi at random restaurants with the intent of spending the rest of their lives together. Daichi just happened to be a hopeless romantic in that regard.

Daichi didn’t normally do one night stands, didn’t normally sleep on the first date either for that matter but it would seem like Suga had been the expectations to both of those things.

Daichi couldn’t even bring himself to be upset about it.

Sure, it sucked that Sugawara hadn’t stayed the entirety of the night, a lot even but in the end Daichi didn’t regret a second of it.

Even if Daichi normally didn’t sleep around, and even fully knowing what the outcome would be-, that he would wake up to a cold bed and this empty and painful feeling clawing at his chest Daichi would still do the the exact same choices all over again in a heartbeat if he was only given the chance.

It had been a good night,  _ an amazing night _ even. The best one in god knows how long and Daichi isn’t going to ruin the memories of it by feeling sorry for himself. Sugawara owes him nothing-, instead the other had given him everything in just the span of a few hours and Daichi is grateful for that. Satisfied. He is somehow feeling lighter than he did yesterday, like a weight had fallen of his chest. Happy even. 

Even if Daichi would have been happier if Sugawara had stayed.

Daichi stifles a yawn as he pushes himself up in a sitting position, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and places his feet on the floor. He reaches up to scratch at the back of his head with a groan as before he rolls his neck as he tries to work the stiffness out of is body.

He is not used to sleep wrapped up around someone else and he can feel it in the way his body protests with every little movement.

“Worth it,” Daichi mutters to himself as he remembers the warmth of the others body pressed up against his own. He leans down and picks up his boxers from the floor, ignoring the way his muscles screams at him and he pulls them up to his thighs before pushing off the bed so he can pull them all the way over his hips as well.

There is a pleasant burn making itself known in his arms and legs as he moves about and picks around in the current mess of his room. Daichi’s muscles are evidently sore after last nights adventures, not that he is a lightweight by any means-, he still frequently visits the gym when given the chance but Daichi also knows that he had ended up using muscles last night that he hasn’t needed to use in very a long time.

It’s a good sore though. Nothing painful or anything, just a slight burn-, too weak to actually be an inconvenience and doing little else than just drawing forth the memories of how he got it in the first place.

He lets out a hum as tries to find the rest of his clothes. Daichi’s pants are a wrinkled and messy pile by his desk and he leaves them there with a shrug of his shoulders, ultimately deciding that he will get to cleaning that up that later. Instead he ends up pulling out a fresh pair of sweatpants from his wardrobe and he pulls them on before he continues to look through the mess on his floor.

Daichi could have sworn that his shirt had ended up somewhere in here as well but honestly-, they had shed their clothes pretty quickly in their desperation to get their hands on one another the other night and he honestly wasn’t so sure of where anything had ended up at this point. If it wasn’t here it was probably out in the hallway, or entrance or something because it had to at least be  _ somewhere _ Daichi reasons with another yawn as he put his hand on the door handle.

There is something soft and fluffy against his foot and Daichi raises an eyebrow as he looks down at a sock that most certainly isn’t his. His sock are all white or black or sometimes, if he is feeling a bit adventurous they have a small but simple pattern.  _ Maybe. _

This sock however is a light baby blue and seeing it brings a soft smile to his lips and he gently pushes it to the side with his foot before opening the door.

He wonders if Suga dressed himself in one of Daichi’s socks by mistake when he got ready to leave in the morning, or if he just didn’t find it and gave up altogether. 

Maybe the other pair of the sock is laying about somewhere as well and Daichi is going to end up finding it later, tucked away in a corner or under some of his furniture the next time he cleans and for a moment he will have forgotten why that sock are there and who it belongs to, but then he will remember and feel just as warm on the inside as he is doing at this moment.

Melancholic yes, but warm nonetheless.

Daichi rubs tiredly at his eyes as he moves further into the hallway, he needs a cup of coffee and probably something proper to eat and then-

His eyes lock on something in the corner of his eyes, something soft and burgundy colored, on the verge of being almost brown.

A piece of fabric that most certainly isn’t Daichi’s own.

A piece of fabric that had made pale skin glow and the color of gray pop and at once Daichi’s throat feels so very, very dry.

He knows that pullover-, intimately. After all he is the one that had pulled it off Sugawara in the first place and dropped it right there the other night and-

Daichi takes a step and then another and then a third. He is moving like in a trance through his apartment, eyes desperately searching for something-, someone that shouldn’t be there, not anymore. And yet Daichi can’t help but hope.

He finds Suga in the kitchen, his back turned to him as he moves about while humming softly to himself and Daichi can’t do anything else than just stop and stare.

Suga is beautiful in the morning light. His hair is nothing but a tousled mess and it’s so cute that Daichi is itching to run his fingers through it and mess it up further-, if that’s even possible.

And he is clad in Daichi’s shirt, the shirt that he couldn’t find. The too big item reaches just past the others ass and it’s pooling lazily over Sugawara’s shoulder, showing of the milky skin of his neck and back. There is a red little bruise starting to form where his neck ends and the rest of him begins and it’s making Daichi feel so many things at the same time.

Daichi is so taken aback by the sight that he doesn’t even register the relief washing over him over the fact Suga is  _ here _ , that he didn’t leave. That he stayed and is apparently  _ cooking  _ of all things and then Daichi is laughing because how could he not?

He can see the way Sugawara’s shoulders tenses up as the sound is carried across the room and then the man is throwing him a look over his shoulder, a small furrow appearing on his brows as he puts down the spatula he had been holding up until this point before turning around to face him.

“Morning,” Sugawara says and it sounds strangely mellow to Daichi’s ears and he tilts his head to the side in confusion as Suga worries his hand in front of him, seemingly unable to meet Daichi’s gaze.

“Sorry, I didn’t know if you wanted me to leave or not,” he says and Daichi can only stare in disbelief, unable to find the words because the fact that Sugawara even for a moment thought that Daichi actually didn’t want him here was simply outrageous.

”I still could, it’s not a problem, honestly,” Sugawara continues when Daichi fails to reply. He does however not fail to see the way Sugawara is tensing up further, the way uncertainty is starting to cloud over hazel eyes and how the other is lightly chewing on his lower lip as he keeps his gaze fixed on the floor.

” _ No _ ,” Daichi answers, a little bit too loud, a little bit too sudden and sharp in the morning air. ”I didn’t… I wanted… I mean….”

He is a mess. He knows he is. These last hours has been a complete and utter roller coaster but he is also happy, so very, very happy and ends up taking a long and deep breath in order to collect himself before grinning at the male in front of him.

"I mean why would you?” Daichi says, catching the way Suga raises an eyebrow at him. ”After all, we are dating, aren’t we?”

Sugawara’s laugh pours through the air like music, cutting through the previous tense atmosphere and removing the distance between them like it had never been there in the first place. The sound both cheerful and freeing at the same time and Daichi watches as Suga wipes at the corners of his eye as they crinkles up in that way that he has come to love in just the few hours he has known Suga for.

”Yeah,” Suga agrees, his smile stretching all the way to his eyes. ”I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they lived happily ever after and had all the gay sex.
> 
> The end.
> 
> Stay tuned for firefighter Daichi among other things because that is apparently a thing that is going to happen. Just don’t ask me when. My guess is as good as yours as this point tbt.


End file.
